Hungry like the wolf
by Yeah-sama
Summary: No debiste dejarme ir shizuru, sino querias saber de mi mejor me hubieras matado... por que ahora que te encontre no te libraras de mi." Un lobo anda de caza para recuperar lo que le pertenece. Shiznat
1. The Wolf

**A/N: **Hiii minnaa!! aquí Eiri-san con otra de sus ideas extrañas que se convirtieron en un fanfiction. Lo se, lo se muy corto el inicio pero hey prometo que el próximo capitulo tiene a Shizzy!

Como todo lo que hago, este también va para mi Nat ;)

**Negación: **Nop todavia no me pertenece Mai HiME o la cancion de Duran Duran, pero tengo un cachorro que se llama así XDD

**Hungry Like The Wolf (****fragmento)**

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

* * *

**Hungry Like The Wolf**

El Mundo que me rodea existe para traicionarme, así era como pensaba después de todo el drama que sucedió en mi existencia.

Los primeros años de mi vida fueron bastante normales o mejor dicho lo más normal posible considerando qué mi madre era una reconocida investigadora en el campo de la genética y mi padre un ocupado empresario. Sin embargo fue justo en esa etapa tan temprana de mi existencia qué el mundo se me vino en contra. A mi adorada madre y a mi fiel compañero canino los perdí en un trágico y extraño accidente automovilístico.

El cruel destino no sólo me quito a dos de los seres más importantes para mí sino también me robo un año de mi vida.

Cuando desperté del coma provocado por el accidente ya había perdido también a mi padre, quien no pudo esperar por mí.

Cuando desperté mi padre tenía otra familia en la que no había lugar para mí.

Cuando desperté me encontré por primera vez sola.

Si Las personas que tanto amaba me habían abandonado que podía esperar de los demás? Fue en ese momento que nació Kuga Natsuki, la princesa de hielo quien se prometió no confiar jamás en otro ser.‏ Lo único que me hacia seguir adelante era el deseo de venganza, ésa era la única razón por la que seguía viviendo. O al menos así era hasta que los acontecimientos del carnaval me abrieron los ojos.

La batalla de las Himes fue el escenario de otra gran traición en mi vida, la tuya Shizuru, no sólo traicionaste mi amistad sino también te aprovechaste de mi cuerpo y por esas cosas debería odiarte pero a pesar de la gravedad de tu falta, me di cuenta que eras demasiado importante para mi. Fue tu presencia Shizuru la que evito que me convirtiera en una persona como Nao. Si bien este incidente trajo nuevos disgustos a mi vida también me hizo ver que no valía la pena gastar mi existencia con rencores y odio.

Ya había perdido muchos seres queridos antes Shizuru y no me podía permitir perderte también a ti. Te perdone y me perdonaste por haberte dejado sufrir sola todo el tiempo por mi egoísmo y así empezamos un nuevo capitulo de nuestras vidas donde todo volvió a la normalidad.

No solo me ayudaste a desenvolverme como persona si no también si no hubiera sido por ti nunca habría pasado la escuela. Sakuzomi-sensei fue muy insistente en que debería tomar muchos cursos extras para lograr tal hazaña, pero ningún curso se comparaba con tenerte a ti como tutora. Bueno debo admitir que ese verano fue de los más difíciles de mi vida, ya de por si era malo tener que estudiar en vacaciones pero ser victima de tus constantes bromas indecentes realmente subió el nivel de dificultad pero aun así el tiempo que pasé contigo no lo cambiaria por nada.

Me pregunto si recuerdas aquella tarde cuando te confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos, apuesto a que si, después de todo fue cuando empezó la etapa más feliz de nuestras vidas, además estoy aun más segura que no lo olvidas por lo que pasó mucho después en la noche en tu cuarto baka hentai. Desde eso nos volvimos inseparables e incluso decidiste estudiar en la universidad local con tal de que estuviéramos cerca.

En ese entonces creí que mi vida no podría ser mejor, mis notas en la escuela mejoraron bastante, tenía de nuevo mi departamento, amigos en los que podía confiar, mi amada Ducati y lo más importante, te tenía a ti Shizuru. Hasta que un día decidiste irte sin decir nada. Bueno me dejaste una nota pero eso no hizo que doliera menos tu partida.

Uno no debe romper con alguien por una nota Shizuru ni siquiera por teléfono si no de frente. Pero eso no importaba ya, me encontraba de nuevo sola con una nota de despedida que me decía que era mejor que conociéramos a otras personas, que me haría bien pero yo sabía la verdad… algo te obligo a dejarme y lo se por que tu no eres de las que huyen de sus problemas los enfrentas cara a cara pero sabias que si me veías no me hubieras abandonado.

Es bueno tener conocer a la gente correcta, después de todo uno nunca sabe cuando le serán de provecho y así utilicé a Yamada para localizar tu paradero y aunque di contigo nunca te pude atrapar en este juego del gato y al ratón. Cada que estaba cerca de encontrarte huías pero yo persistía aun más. Demonios incluso fui capaz de presentarme ante tu padre lo que culminó con mi persecución. Me hizo ver que te esperaban grandes cosas en el futuro y que yo solo seria un estorbo que te impediría 'crecer como persona' o al menos esas fueron sus palabras.

Tenia razón tu padre, yo no tenia nada que ofrecerte por eso desistí en buscarte pero no por que me diera por vencida o por que renunciara a ti si no por que me prometí que cambiaria este hecho. Me enfoque en mis estudios y para mi sorpresa soy bastante bueno en eso, conseguí solvencia y madurez, ya no era mas la chica resentida e inmadura si no un lobo que estaba listo para ir por su presa.

Por fin te halle Shizuru, después de todo este tiempo ya no tengo dudas ni incertidumbres que eviten que vaya por ti. Nada se interpone ahora en el camino de este lobo solitario para recuperarte, ni tus esfuerzos por evitarme surtirán efecto ahora. No debiste dejarme ir Shizuru, si no querías saber de mi mejor me  
hubieras matado... por que ahora que te encontré no te libraras de mi.

* * *

Comentarios pleeease *ojos de cachorro*


	2. The Viper

**Autor notes(Yeah): **Buenas de nuevo, por fin es publicado el esperado capitulo 2 de esta historia y con esto inicia lo que espero sea una serie de Fanfictions creados en colaboración con mi queridísima Nat, este capitulo es en su mayoría de su autoria, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**Notas de NAT**: Es la primera vez ke escribo, no soy muy aficionada al anime así ke espero ke no me acribillen mucho ya ke trate exhaustivamente de captar la personalidad de shiz.

**Hungry Like The Wolf 2**

Cuando por fin mi corazón está lleno de nuevo, debo dejarlo vacío y oscuro como solía serlo; Shizuru llevaba días con este pensamiento en su cabeza, y hoy más que nunca la oscuridad la habitación parecía gritárselo.

--------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

Luego de esta llamada, solo veo mi pasado correr frente a mis ojos, y no entiendo porque mis recuerdos solo comienzan desde ese día en el jardín.

Veo una chica de cabello largo y azulado; de piernas largas y torneadas (mmm esas hermosísimas piernas)…

Natsuki desde ese día comprendí que mi mundo saturado de personas, estaba completamente solitario, y que la única capaz de habitarlo serias tú.

Y ahora… debo dejarte, tragándome estas ganas de gritarte cuanto te amo y que siempre lo hare, espero algún día me perdones.

--------------------------

-Ahhhh!, el tiempo pasa en cámara lenta… CUANTO LO ODIO!-

Debo calmar mi mente; que fue lo que me dijeron?... creo… verbaliza tu alrededor?... lo intentare…

-Oscuridad… el sillón… el té… mi mano… la ventana… la luna… la luna… Natsuki… NO! Esto es imposible…-

Tal vez si dejo que mi mente haga alianzas con mi corazón todo sea más fácil, y tal vez así, juntos hagan que no me duela tanto el recordar todos mis momentos contigo.

Recuerdo perfectamente esa tarde mientras estudiábamos juntas, o por lo menos eso intentábamos, ya que mis "inocentes" comentarios y la imagen de tus labios en mi mente, no dejaban hacer mucho; tu simplemente dejaste de lado esa sonrisa nerviosa( que tanto me gustaba sacarte) y aun sonrojada, confesaste todo lo que sentías por mi… y claro cómo olvidar esa noche donde esos labios, que me enloquecieron todo el día, esas piernas, que me hipnotizaron desde que te vi, y esos pechos, victimas de tantas de mis insinuaciones, fueron míos.

Desde ese día no podía separarme ni un minuto de ti, Natsuki, hiciste que la decisión de, a cual universidad ir, fuera fácil, yo solo quería estar contigo… y todavía no entiendo cómo lograba mantener mi promedio perfecto, si no podía dejar mi mente quieta (mmm y mis manos tampoco).

Perdóname… se que debí despertarte, contarte todo, decirte cuanto te amo, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, no ahora cuando tenía mi corazón lleno de ti; no te imaginas cuán difícil fue escribir esa nota, no solo porque mis lagrimas empapaban el papel, sino también, porque la sola idea que conocieras a otra persona, era insoportable, hacia añicos mi alma. Pero debía ser fuerte tenía que irme, tenía que parecer lo más fría posible; reescribir la nota sin un indicio de debilidad, sin un indicio de… amor…

Que difícil es huir, si ella no para de buscarme, que difícil es jugar al gato y al ratón cuando el ratón solo quiere ver al gato, así sea la última vez que lo vea.

Qué tiene la sangre que es tan difícil borrar su memoria de mis manos? Es acaso la espeses de su forma o quizás el peso del alma a quien perteneció? No puedo dejar de preguntarme cuando hecho la vista atrás y repito en mi mente los eventos de festival de las HiMES. Cuántos desgraciados sucumbieron a mis pies aquella terrible noche? cuántas vidas Kiyohime y yo arrebatamos por amor?

Mi corazón, mi mente, y mi cuerpo le pertenecían a ella… mi pequeña loba, Kuga Natsuki… con ese último sacrificio sangriento le ofrecí lo único que me quedaba, mi alma. Y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, mil veces me condenaría por ella.

He recorrido medio país huyendo de ti, pero donde me alojo puedes encontrarme, intente alejarte estando en casa de mis padres, llegue a pensar que no te atreverías a cruzar esos terrenos, sin embargo, con gran valentía no solo cruzaste, si no también, enfrentaste a mi padre, algo que a mi me tomo años hacer.

Al parecer las palabras que cruzaste con mi padre hicieron que reaccionaras, y me dejaras en paz… (Ja como si en realidad pudiera decir eso tan frívolamente) … hicieron que te alejaras… por fin…

Aunque Natsuki parece haber entendido que debe alejarse, decidí irme del país, no solo por si tiene las intenciones de buscarme de nuevo, sino también por mi; por esas inmensas ansias de verlas, que hasta ahora han sido difíciles de vencer, pero dudo poder seguir conteniéndome.

Cada día es la misma rutina, levantarme (aunque levantarme no siempre implica que haya podido dormir), arreglarme, ir a la oficina, flirtear, en el almuerzo, con el chico (no se a quien pretendo engañar, pero sí, con un chico) del restaurante, a la oficina de nuevo, terminada la jornada voy a mi departamento; los fines de semana parecen menos rutinarios, pero no es así, siempre lo mismo una tarde de películas o una charla con cocteles… al parecer soy bastante popular en la oficina, como en viejos tiempos de la escuela (mmm o será porque soy la jefe), todos me tiene en cuenta para sus planes de diversión, y aunque normalmente preferiría perderme un rato del mundo, es mas "normal" aceptarlos.

A estas alturas tengo todo lo que, aparentemente, podría desear cualquier persona.

La vida parece mucho más fácil así, después de todo este nuevo mundo que me rodea y con el que tanto pretendo interactuar lo más normal posible, no tiene ni idea de lo que, en realidad, sucede.


	3. Amethyst Remembrance

**Notas de Yeah: **Bueno, siendo taaan floja como soy deje que mi querida Nat(Natalia) escriba el cap, así que todo el crédito va para ella, lo único que hice fue dar sugerencias jo!

En otra nota, es la primera vez que escribe un lemon sean amables ;)

--------------------------------------

**Hungry Like The Wolf 3**

_Hoy no me sentó muy bien el almuerzo, solo a mí, con este mareo y ganas de vomitar, se me ocurre regresar caminado a la oficina; todo sea para quedar bien con mis compañeros…_

_Si las cosas siguen así no voy a poder seguir ocultándolo…_

RECEPCION

-Recepcionista: Señorita Fujino. Hace un momento llego una correspondencia urgente para usted y ya que esta aquí, creo que es mejor no mandársela a su secretaria.-

-Shizuru: Gracias. Hay algo mas para mí?-

-Recepcionista: no Señorita Fujino. Que tenga un buen día.-

--------------------------------------

Shizuru caminaba por el pasillo hasta su oficina, sin detenerse le hablo a su secretaria

-Shizuru: buenas tardes Andrea, algún mensaje en mi ausencia…

-Secretaria: No. Señorita Fujino. Pero debería…

Ya era muy tarde, Shizuru había abierto la puerta de su oficina y estaba en shock…

-Shizuru: Andrea. No me pases llamadas no estoy para nadie. Y por favor quédate fuera, si te necesito te llamo.

…

-Shizuru: Que haces aquí?, pensé que no te volvería a ver?-

Dejando un gigantesco sobre en su escritorio. Y haciendo un pequeño ademan para que su silla estuviera disponible para ella sentarse.

Shizuru parecía más fría que de costumbre; no sabía si era por los nervios o por lo mal que se sentía; pasaban mil cosas al tiempo por su cabeza…

_Que hermosa esta…_

_Que hace aquí??..._

_Se ve aun más sexy en este escritorio que como solía verse en el de la escuela…_

_Y si me pregunta por qué la deje que le digo??_

_Me mata verla igual de seria a mi… _

Paso un buen rato antes de que Natsuki dijera algo; después de tanto tiempo de pensar lo que le diría a Shizuru, en ese preciso momento no tenía nada para decirle, solo quería mirarla, detallar cada centímetro de su rostro, cada parte de su amada Shizuru.

Al reaccionar de su trance solo pudo conjugar una frase, prefería haberse tirado por la ventana a decirla…

-Natsuki: Soy la represéntate de la compañía, con la que tu compañía hizo sociedad para el nuevo proyecto.-

_Rayos! Eso sonó tan estúpido…ni siquiera dije bien la frase… sonó como en la escuela… ahhhh!!! Por que siempre me causa esto hablar con ella??..._

-Shizuru: Oh! Veo; pero se suponía que mi reunión con ustedes seria dentro de unas horas.-

-Natsuki: lo siento, pero… creo que tenemos un poco de prisa por empezar entonces decidí venir más temprano.-

-Shizuru: Veo. Supongo entonces que trajiste los papeles del proyecto.-

-Natsuki: Si. Ya te los doy.-

-Shizuru: Perfecto mientras tú los buscas yo iré por los nuestros a la sala de conferencias que los he dejado allá.-

Shizuru sale de la oficina; se dirige a la sala de conferencias; pero en su mente no están los papeles y mucho menos el proyecto…

_Que seria esta; y no sé si para bien o para mal no me ha preguntado nada, aunque, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y lo que tuvimos fue estando en la escuela, eso fue, un amor de escuela, de seguro tiene pareja, hijos, algo estable, todo…  
_

_Shizuru!! Cálmate, Que importa ya? Al fin y al cabo no era eso lo que querías? Que te dejara en paz… _

_Esto de trabajar con ella no va a ser fácil… y quien sabe de pronto hasta me odia… ah! Ya déjate de tonterías y regresa a trabajar…_

-Natsuki: Bien. Ya regresaste, mira aquí están los papeles.-

Shizuru extiende su mano, pero con un falso reflejo deja caer los papeles al suelo, se agacha a recogerlos pero esta vez falla su equilibrio, su única opción es sostenerse del suelo pues ya estaba en cuclillas, sin embargo, le es difícil pararse su cabeza la está matando. Natsuki se percata de que Shizuru no se encuentra bien, la ayuda a levantarse, y algo preocupada la lleva hasta su silla.

-Natsuki: Te encuentras bien? Llamare a tu secretaria para que traiga un poco de agua.-

-Shizuru: Si. Estoy bien. Gracias. Ehhhh creo que si me vendría bien algo de agua.-

Natsuki decide no llamar a la secretaria e ir donde esta ella, las cosas no se ven bien y piensa que tal vez la secretaria pueda decirle algo, después de todo ya había conseguido que la dejara entrar a la oficina de Shizuru en su ausencia; sin embargo solo consigue muchos "no se" por respuesta.

-Natsuki: Mira. Aquí está el agua.-

-Shizuru: Gracias. Pensé que la traería la secretaria no tu.- (con un tono algo burlón)

Natsuki se acerca al escritorio de Shizuru para dejar el agua; y ya que no hay mas lugar donde sentarse, se apoya sobre él, solo para poder poner su mano en la cabeza de Shizuru y quitar el cabello de su cara; ve que Shizuru saca unas pastillas de la gaveta y las toma con el agua que le ha traído.

-Natsuki: Segura estas bien?.- (algo extrañada, _Shizuru no es de tomar pastillas._)

-Shizuru: Si, ya te dije; estoy bien, debe ser que el almuerzo me callo mal, ya sabes (sonrió) la comida de este lado del mundo es un poco extraña.-

_No se te ocurrió una escusa más tonta!!!!?, la comida? Dah!!!, como si en Japón la comida fuera menos "extraña"…  
_

_Diox! Se ve tan hermosa… ten sexy sentada de esa forma en mi escritorio._

…

(Shizuru)

Me levanto de mi silla y me acerco a ella, levanta la vista mirándome a los ojos, me acerco a sus labios, como por reflejo comienzo a besarla, la beso lentamente, nuestras lenguas se rozan, sus labios saben a cereza; me separa bruscamente y busca mis ojos desesperadamente como tratando de reprocharme algo, pero no dice nada, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso de nuevo, se abrasa fuertemente a mí, y sin dejar de besarme me lleva hacia el sillón, las prendas desaparecieron como por arte de magia, solo queda la ropa interior y como siempre, la de ella es hermosa, así que decido recorrer con la yema de mis dedos cada borde de su braga, su cuerpo responde a mis caricias y solo logro sacar un fuerte suspiro, esto me excita más que nunca, me quita el sostén dejando mis senos al descubierto y comienza a lamerlos, en un solo movimiento es ella la que me acuesta en el sillón e invade mi cuerpo de besos,

me desnuda por completo y yo hago lo mismo con ella, juego con su espalda un momento y sujeto sus piernas para separarlas un poco, se aferra a mi dándole paso a mi mano, pero para mi sorpresa su mano se abre paso primero tocando con tanta precisión que logra sacar un gemido, recuperándome como puedo regreso a mi misión, pongo mis dedos en su clítoris y donde había solo un gemido ahora hay dos, me estaba quedando sin aliento y solo pude susurrar su nombre, recorre mis senos con su lengua, luego mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca, delinea mis labios donde termina en un apasionado beso; no para y me estoy quedando sin fuerza, jamás la había visto así, ella quiere tener el control de la situación y a estas alturas no puedo hacer nada mas que sucumbir a sus caricias, sin embargo entre tantas caricias siento que su cuerpo tiembla, así que decido aguantar un poco más, ahora sé que ella esta empezando también a sucumbir ante las mías,

han pasado tantos años, jamás pensé tenerla de nuevo y menos así, su cuerpo rozando el mío, sus caricias me hacen sentir viva, sus besos me llevan al cielo solo para que su cuerpo me regrese a la tierra cada que se estremece; las caricias se hacen más intensas al igual que los gemidos, ella solo pronunciaba mi nombre y yo el suyo, estaba segura de que estábamos llegando al clímax y entre tanto calor y deseo, llego algo a mis oídos, lo dijo tan pero tan bajo… "te amo"… no sé si fue mi cerebro o mi corazón el que quiso escuchar, no estaba segura si solo era otra alucinación mas, sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo de pensarlo pues a estas alturas me era imposible aguantar más, mi espalda se arquea y solo logro pronunciar su nombre entrecortado ella besa mis senos y cuando mi espalda regresa a su posición normal, acapara mis labios, era como una niña pequeña con el dulce que más le gusta, no puedo dejar de besarla, sus besos saben a libertad, a anhelo, a vida, sus besos saben a… amor…

…

-Natsuki: por que hiciste esto?- (susurró)

Natsuki solo obtiene silencios, y su pregusta parece perdida en el tiempo.

Shizuru la mira como intentado responder con sus ojos pero sigue sin decir nada, Natsuki estaba empezando a impacientarse, quería gritarle, pegarle, lo que fuera solo para obtener una respuesta, pero no gritaría y no sería capaz de tocarle un pelo, no solo porque estaban en su oficina, si no porque después de todo este tiempo, la persona que estaba entre sus brazos era "su Shizuru", esa niña que la dejo hace algunos años, sin explicación alguna; no iba a soltarla, quería abrazarla por siempre, tal vez así logaría que nunca más se fuera de su lado; su rabia se transforma en desesperación y su único desahogo fueron las lagrimas.

-Shizuru: Por favor no llores.-

Sentía las lagrimas correr por su estomago, pues Natsuki en ningún momento dejo de abrazarla.

-Shizuru: Natsuki… por favor no llores.-

_Como quisiera tener una respuesta fría para lo que me pregunta, solo para que se aleje de nuevo de mi, pero no tengo el valor de decirle nada, quiero decirle mil veces que me perdone, que la amo, que jamás deje de hacerlo, que cada día estuvo en mi mente y que es lo único que llena mi corazón._

Natsuki levanta la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de Shizuru, que ya le era imposible mostrarse fría y sus ojos estaban empezando a gotear…

-Natsuki: Shizuru. Tengo todo lo que se puede querer en esta vida, pero de que me sirve si la única persona con la que quise compartir todo no estaba a mi lado?, por que lo hiciste? Por que?!!!!!!!.-

Shizuru separa a Natsuki para sentarse en un rincón del sillón tratando de apartarse un poco de Natsuki para que no notara sus lágrimas, aunque la verdad ya era un poco tarde para eso.

-Shizuru: Natsuki. Simplemente… la vida no siempre te da lo que tu quieres.-

-Natsuki: ESA ES TU RESPUESTA?!!-

-Shizuru: que más te puedo decir?, que es lo que viniste a buscar?-

-Natsuki: RESPUESTAS SHIZURU!!!... Shizuru algo te obligo a dejarme y lo sé porque tú no eres de las que huyen de sus problemas los enfrentas cara a cara. O por lo menos ten el valor de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no me amabas, que jamás lo hiciste; UNO NO DEBE ROMPER CON ALGUIEN POR UNA NOTA SHIZURU, NI SIQUIERA POR TELÉFONO SI NO DE FRENTE!!!-

-Shizuru: Por favor. No levantes la voz… a menos de que quieras que nos encuentren desnudas a las dos… -

Shizuru se levanta del sillón y va hacia su escritorio, para darle la espalda a Natsuki; si sus respuestas estaban acabando con su alma, no podía soportar imaginar, ni ver, la cara de su amada.

-Natsuki: Eso es lo único que te preocupa??, Shizuru, jamás pensé ver esa mujer fría que todos conocían, en Japón. Conmigo nunca fuiste así… Quien eres? Que es lo que pasa?-

-Shizuru: Ya te lo dije Natsuki; no siempre obtienes lo que quieres.-

-Natsuki: Pero tu si puedes obtener lo que quieres… VERDAD, SHIZURU??!!-

Shizuru tomas su ropa y se dirige al cuarto de baño que hay en su oficina; tal vez así tenga un poco de espacio para pensar mejor en sus respuestas y darle oportunidad para que se pase el mareo.

Natsuki no para de llorar, y cuando Shizuru se encierra en el cuarto de baño, esta ocupa su escritorio; tal vez estar en esta posición le haga entender mejor las respuestas de Shizuru.

_Que nos pasó? vine aquí con la intención de recibir respuestas, de recuperarla... _

_Y lo primero que hago es atacarla con palabras mordaces._

_Y ella... esa no es la Shizuru que conozco. Como es que esa persona que me ayudo crecer, _

_Que me motivó a llegar hasta donde he llegado hoy, _

_Que me mostró lo que es el amor, me trate ahora con tanta frialdad, con tanto desprecio??…_

Natsuki estaba inmersa entre lágrimas y pensamientos; dándose un respiro ve el gigantesco sobre que Shizuru había dejado sobre el escritorio; cuando entro a su oficina; tenia estampado bastante grande un "urgente" de color rojo en el centro y en una de sus esquinas tenía el nombre de Shizuru, al igual que el nombre de una clínica, al parecer, privada. El sobre estaba todavía sellado; Natsuki recordó el episodio que había sucedió hacia un rato, mareos, falta de equilibrio y pastillas… No supo si fue por la preocupación o la falta de respuestas que abrió el sobre, pero algo era seguro, fuera cual fuera la consecuencia de haberlo abierto, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla.

Shizuru sale del baño y ve a Natsuki sentada en su escritorio, pero cuando se disponía a decirle que se levantara, la ve bastante concentrada leyendo unos papeles, al mirar más de cerca nota que el sobre de la clínica estaba abierto y que los papeles que Natsuki leía eran del mismo;

Shizuru corre y le quita de las manos los papeles…

-Shizuru: Si mal no recuerdo, nunca fuiste de meterte en los asuntos de los demás.-

Quería más que nada que su mirada estuviera acorde a sus palabras, pero le fue imposible, sus ojos la traicionaban y solo mostraban el miedo que tenia.

-Natsuki: Y también recuerdas que hacia lo que fuera necesario para obtener respuestas? Dime. Esta fue la razón por la que te fuiste?-

Shizuru no podía contenerse más, ya no podía inventar más escusas y no le quedaban más evasivas en su repertorio. Sus ojos se aguaron y lagrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo…

-Shizuru: esa es la razón por la cual nunca debiste haberme encontrado…-

Natsuki se levanta y da un golpe al escritorio…

-Natsuki: Por que siempre fuiste tan egoísta? No pensaste ni por un segundo en lo que yo quería, o en lo que yo podía sentir cuando simplemente desapareciste y dejaste un tu lugar una patética nota?-

-Shizuru: Egoísta???. Jamás!!! Jamás!!! Te habría hecho pasar por lo que yo he pasado… Siempre pensé que era mejor un momento de dolor a una vida de sufrimiento…-

-Natsuki: Momento de dolor??!! No creo que el dolor de que te abandone el amor de tu vida sin decir nada, dure solo un momento.-

-Shizuru: Natsuki. Nuca quise hacerte daño…-

-Natsuki: Pues lo hiciste; lo hiciste al dejarme sola en el momento que podía gritarle al mundo cuanto te amo.-

-Shizuru: Natsuki entiéndeme no podía permitir que vieras como me destruyo a mi misma lentamente. Espera un segundo, "te amo"? no quisiste decir, más bien, "amaba"?-

Natsuki toma entre sus manos el rostro de Shizuru.

-Natsuki: TE AMO, Shizuru. Cual otra habría sido la razón para buscarte hasta en el fin del mundo?. Te encontré hace ya algún tiempo, pero primero debía hacer algo; tenía que conseguir solvencia y madurez; ya no ser esa chica resentida e inmadura, tenía que ser alguien que fuera tu complemento, no alguien que te impidiera crecer.-

-Shizuru: Natsuki, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti; Solo deseando que fueras feliz. Natsuki, te amo, pero…-

-Natsuki: Pero nada, ahora que te encontré no te voy a dejar ir de nuevo; al contrario de lo que me dijo tu padre hace algún tiempo, esta vez sí tengo todo para ofrecerte.-

-Shizuru: Natsuki. Ya viste los exámenes; solo derrocharías tiempo y energía quedándote a mi lado. Natsuki, podrías hacer inmensamente feliz a otra persona, podrías ofrecerle tu vida entera y ella a ti… Yo… lo único que puedo ofrecerte es sufrimiento, por eso me fui en un principio.-

-Natsuki: Eso no es cierto… Shizuru, me amas??-

-Shizuru: sabes bien que si.-

-Natsuki: Ahí tienes lo que puedes ofrecerme, no me hace falta otra cosa. Por otro lado, los exámenes dicen que puedes operarte…-

-Shizuru: Y también dicen que es la última opción y que solo tengo un 5% de probabilidad de sobrevivir. He hecho hasta lo imposible y si algo habría funcionado, hace mucho habría vuelto de rodillas pidiéndote perdón, diciendo que solo quiero estar a tu lado. Pero te lo repito no voy a hacer que pases por esto; no de nuevo.-

-Natsuki: también leí eso; pero Shizuru, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, te vi acabar con cualquiera que se atravesara en tu misión aquel día en el festival de las HiMES; puedes sobrevivir a esto… solo déjame estar a tu lado.

Shizuru abraza a Natsuki y susurra en su oído.

-Shizuru: Y si no funciona?-

-Natsuki: Funcionara.-

Natsuki se separa de Shizuru y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-Natsuki: Solo déjame, esta vez, tomar la decisión de estar a tu lado. No la tomes por mi.-

Shizuru se acerca y le da un beso.

-Shizuru: Te Amo.

-Natsuki: Y yo a ti.-

--------------------------------------

Comentarios, Final feliz o triste? Decisiones, decisiones… por cierto, a alguien le suena el titulo del capitulo? Es una canción.


	4. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Comentario de Nat**: ehhhh disculpen la tardanza, mi universidad no colabora con el tiempo para escribir, espero compensarlo con el hecho de ke el cap es muuuy largo, de nuevo no escribo muy bien lo siento y sean indulgentes con el lemon por favor.

**Comentarios de Yeah-sama: **ufff después de un año amor! Aquí está, el **final** de Hungry Like The Wolf! Gracias por el apoyo a quienes leyeron y comentaron y gracias a Natalia (Nat) por aceptar escribirme esta historia. ;D

**

* * *

**

Hungry Like The Wolf

Natsuki se encontraba en la sala de espera, llevaba casi seis horas de espera y sin ninguna noticia…

_Estos imbéciles…_

_Mmmmm y que esperabas, después de todo no eres su familiar, no te dirán nada a fondo._

_Y si la demora y la falta de noticias es que las cosas se complicaron?..._

_NO! Natsuki no pienses en eso, no llegaste hasta aquí para perderla de nuevo._

* * *

_Cirujano: Algún familiar o acompañante de la Señorita Fujino?_

_Natsuki: …_mmm no tiene muy buena cara; no entres en pánico…_ EHHHH si soy yo._

_Cirujano: Buenas noches, le informo que la cirugía fue bastante difícil, debido a lo avanzado que estaba su enfermedad, pero ha salido bien, sin embargo, preferimos dejarla como pronóstico reservado ya que como le dije antes ha sido una operación muy difícil._

_Natsuki: Y eso es todo lo que me puede decir?... GRACIAS pero no me sirve de mucho… al menos puedo verla, verdad?_

_Cirujano: Lo siento señorita pero eso no es posible ya que la paciente ha sido llevada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en recuperación. (Suena un buscapersonas). Disculpe debo irme_

_Natsuki: QUE?, que clase de inepto es usted?... oiga… hey…_

_Enfermera: (sujetando a Natsuki) Señorita cálmese por favor, haga silencio._

Natsuki sintió que sus piernas fallaron y su impotencia solo causo que las lagrimas fluyeran, no soportaba saber nada de Shizuru, y no verla parecía la muerte…

_Por qué la convencí de esto? Después de todo, solo tenía un 5% de probabilidad de sobrevivir…._

_Pues porque querías verla bien…_

_YA NATSUKI… deja de divagar con tus propios pensamientos, cálmate, ya esperaste lo más ya esperas lo menos! (Suspiro)_

_ ya esperaste lo mas ya esperas lo menos (susurro) _

De pronto entran a la sala de espera dos hombres vestidos de sastre negro y lentes, seguidos de un anciano, Natsuki no presto mucha atención a los hombres, pero al dar un segundo vistazo, reconoce al anciano.

_Demonios, el padre de Shizuru (susurro) _

Natsuki prefiere seguir sentada en un rincón de la sala, sin hablar, y mucho menos mirar a los hombres; es más fácil permanecer en silencio, pasar desapercibida, cerrar sus ojos y hundir su rostro entre las rodillas.

_Veo que descubriste que podías ofrecerle todo a Shizuru; Espero no me guardes rencor, solo hice lo que Shizuru me pidió. Un padre siempre quiere la felicidad para su hija._

Natsuki levanta la cabeza, en su rostro quedaban aun algunas lágrimas, el anciano extiende su brazo y en su mano se encuentra un pañuelo blanco en seda, el cual ofrece a Natsuki para secarse las lágrimas.

_Iré a llenar los papeles correspondientes y autorizare para que sea a ti a quien den información sobre mi hija, AH! y claro también te dejen pasar a verla._

El anciano se levanta y va camino a la recepción, pero Natsuki lo detiene del brazo.

_ Señor Fujino, ehhhh… Gracias…_

_ Gracias a ti, fuiste la única que hizo sonreír a mi hija, fuiste la única que logro convencerla de… Gracias a ti Natsuki_

El anciano toma entre sus manos las de Natsuki y les da un beso.

* * *

Aparece de nuevo el cirujano en la sala, y se acerca a Natsuki y el anciano.

_Cirujano. Señorita, Señor; en este momento la paciente se encuentra todavía en la U.C.I, pero su estado ha mejorado notablemente, es decir la paciente se encuentra estable, está bajo el efecto de algunos tranquilizantes y no sabemos cuándo pueda despertar, es mas la cirugía no garantiza que pueda despertar, podríamos decir que esta en un estado de coma, pueden pasar a verla y les advierto que posiblemente no responda a los estímulos, AH! Claro solo puede pasar uno a la vez._

El anciano mira a Natsuki y le dice _Ve tu_

Natsuki ni siquiera lo piensa y se levanta de su asiento como un resorte.

_Cirujano: muy bien señorita, acompáñeme por aquí por favor, le daremos lo necesario para que pueda ingresar._

_Natsuki: EHHHH… Doctor…_

_Cirujano: Si dígame?_

_Natsuki: Disculpe mi actitud de hace unas horas yo… mmmm…_

_Cirujano: No se preocupe señorita, la entiendo más de lo que se imagina; bien la dejare aquí, la enfermera le dirá que hacer. Hasta luego._

Se queda mirando al hombre un poco confundida.

* * *

Natsuki Caminaba por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas corredizas de vidrio las cuales ocultaban con una cortina su interior, el camino parecía eterno y hacia demasiado frio.

_Enfermera: Aquí es señorita_ Deslizando la puerta y la cortina.

_Natsuki: Gracias_

Adentro yacía Shizuru en una camilla que tenia la parte superior levantada unos 45 grados, estaba conectada a muchas maquinas, y lo que más se notaba era que también estaba entubada, estaba tan pálida que era difícil de reconocer.

Natsuki dudo en pasar del umbral de la puerta, esa persona acostada allí no era su Shizuru, le daba miedo el tan solo mirarla. Llenándose de un falso valor dio el primer paso y diviso una silla al lado de la camilla, así que por pura inercia siguió caminando hasta ella, se sentó en silencio y suspiro, no sabía que mas hacer, era difícil pensar que aquella persona en esa camilla era su Shizuru, uno o dos minutos después aparece una pequeña en el umbral de la puerta…

_Las enfermeras dicen que si le hablas se recupera más rápido y que si la tocas puede sentirte cerca… eso hago yo con mi madre…_

Sonrió alegremente y desapareció brincando por el pasillo hasta entrar en otro cuarto.

_Y si lo que dice la pequeña es verdad?, pero tengo miedo de tocarla y me siento un poco tonta hablando sola._

Natsuki extiende su mano y duda un poco en ponerla en la frente de Shizuru para acariciarla.

_Shizuru, por favor despierta, te estoy esperando, estoy a tu lado, estoy para ti y por ti, recuerda todo el tiempo que planeamos recuperar juntas, recuerda todas aquellas cosas por las cuales estamos aquí. Hermosa, despierta y recorre el mundo a mi lado… por favor solo… solo… despierta…_

Natsuki no sabía que, más decir, en su garganta solo había un nudo y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, tomo la mano de Shizuru y le dio un beso, decidió salir de la habitación pues supuso que si lo que decía aquella pequeña era cierto no quería que Shizuru la sintiera así.

Se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta cuando escucho un ruido extraño, y estaba segura que no provenía de ninguno de los monitores; se dio vuelta y vio a Shizuru despierta y forcejeando con el respirador en su boca.

_Hey, Hey, Calma, quédate quieta, es por tu bien, por otro lado puedes lastimarte, no quiero que te hagas daño… Calma_

Shizuru con expresión de asombro deja de forcejear, toma la mano de Natsuki y en su palma escribe con los dedos "Te Amo".

_ Yo también te amo, ahora solo espera un momento, llamare una enfermera_

* * *

Natsuki espera de nuevo mientras Shizuru es llevada a la unidad de cuidados especiales, estando allí pueden entrar su padre y Natsuki a la vez.

_Enfermera: Señorita Kuga, Señor Fujino, ya pueden pasar a verla._

_Natsuki: Si desean lo dejo solos…_

_Shizuru: Papá? _ (Bastante Sorprendida)

_SHHHH, No digas nada hija, ella es quien te hace feliz, no me opondré a esto, solo vive el resto de tu vida Feliz al lado de la persona que te hace Feliz, al lado de la persona que amas_ Dándole un Beso en la frente a Shizuru.

_Y tu Natsuki, no te vayas, como podría separarte de nuevo de mi hija?_

Una vez en el cuarto el cirujano responsable de la operación de Shizuru entra para dar los últimos resultados y algunas recomendaciones.

_ Cirujano: Bien… Señorita Fujino, La operación ha salido bien aunque hemos tenido una pequeña complicación, por lo tanto debemos iniciar un proceso de quimio terapia de corta duración para asegurarnos que tenga una completa mejoría y una completa recuperación_

Shizuru agacha su cabeza y se logra divisar una pequeña lágrima, Natsuki corre a su lado.

_Natsuki: Shizuru, Hermosa, Respira, Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, tenemos que terminar esta etapa bien y seguir adelante, esto es solo una prueba más en el camino algo necesario, solo una pequeña cosa más… aquí estoy, aquí estaré… Te Amo_ Tomando su rostro entre las manos y dándole un beso.

_Shizuru: Pero no quiero más tratamientos estoy cansada, y el dolor es algo insoportable, la quimioterapia no es algo fácil y para como esta mi situación lo más seguro es que ese "corto tiempo" me tenga que quedar en el hospital, y a decir verdad eso es algo que no me emociona mucho_ hablaba sin voltear a ver a su padre o a Natsuki.

El anciano sin decir ninguna palabra prefiere retirarse de la habitación.

_Natsuki: Shizuru por favor, escuchaste lo que dijo el médico es algo que necesitas para curarte por completo, es decir que si va a funcionar, por favor hermosa solo un paso más, y si te toca quedarte en el hospital que importa?, volveré esto mi segundo hogar, no te dejare sola y no te dejare caer, hagamos esto juntas_

_Shizuru: Pero…_

_Natsuki: Pero?_ Sin dejar decir nada mas a Shizuru.

_Shizuru: está bien firmare para comenzar el tratamiento…_ Natsuki, segura estarás aquí?_

_Natsuki: siempre, nunca lo dudes, TE AMO_

_Shizuru: También te amo_

* * *

Natsuki se encontraba hablando con una de las enfermeras, firmando algunos, por no decir muchísimos papeles, y Shizuru bromeando o mejor dicho recibiendo coquetería por parte de una de las enfermeras, cosa que a Natsuki no le hacía mucha gracia.

_Natsuki: Por fin fuera de ese hospital!_

_Shizuru: Pensé que no te molestaba estar en el hospital_ Con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

_Natsuki: no me molesta, me molestan las enfermeras ¬¬_

* * *

_Shizuru: Ehhhh… Natsuki este no es el camino al departamento_

_Natsuki: Lo sé, pero no vamos para tu departamento_

_Shizuru: Entonces?_

_Natsuki: No te preocupes, confía en mi ya lo veras_

Natsuki se detiene enfrente de una hermosa casa con fachada de piedra y madera, situada en medio de la ciudad, al parecer de 2 plantas. Shizuru estaba algo impresionada y confundida a la vez, Natsuki se baja del auto y ayuda a Shizuru a bajar.

_Shizuru: Muy bien Natsuki, donde estamos?_

_Natsuki: En casa_

_Shizuru: jajajajajaja… oookeeey… En casa de quien?_

_Natsuki: En su nueva casa señorita Fujino_ y que le parece si entramos? Hace un poco de frio_

Suben unas cuantas escaleras ubicadas en frente de la puerta, al entrar Shizuru se encuentra en la primera planta un amplio salón con chimenea, cocina, baño y una habitación que al parecer era una oficina.

_Natsuki: Que te parece si llevamos tus cosas a la habitación?_

_Shizuru: Muy bien, supongo que esa es tu forma de mostrarme el piso de arriba; vamos_

En la segunda planta había tres habitaciones y un baño, era una casa bastante grande para estar en medio de la ciudad, y claro se veía bastante lujosa. Natsuki lleva a Shizuru hasta el fondo del pasillo donde se encuentra una puerta corrediza de ambos lados, obvio más grande que las demás puertas, al abrirla se divisa un cuarto muy bien diseñado en tonos blanco y rojo, decorado con algunas orquídeas blancas y en el centro una cama doble (que para ser doble estaba bastante grande) perfectamente arreglada y con tendidos que hacían juego con la decoración del cuarto.

_Shizuru: y esto?_

_Natsuki: No supondrías que te iba a dejar sola?, y mucho menos que viviríamos en tu departamento?, no te ofendas, pero, para ser una empresaria exitosa, tu departamento es algo pequeño._

_Shizuru: jajajajaja... y desde cuando mi pequeña Natsuki tiene un gusto tan refinado en diseño y decoración?_ y por otro lado a que se debe los toques rojos en la decoración de la habitación principal?, pensé que no te agradaba mucho el rojo._

_Natsuki: Por alguna razón el rojo me hace recordarte._

Dándole un beso bastante sensual y yendo con pequeños pasos hasta el borde de la cama, acostándola sobre la espalda, quedando la morena encima, tomo las manos de la castaña para enviar sus brazos hacia arriba de la cabeza, separándose del beso y estrechando aun sus manos, la miro a los ojos en señal de aprobación para lo que venía, Shizuru no lo pensó mucho y se lanzo a dar un beso a la morena, sin embargo esta hecho su cabeza atrás y moviéndola hacia ambos lados, dejo saber que sería ella quien tendría el control. Natsuki se lanza de nuevo a darle un beso a Shizuru, bajando por su cuello haciendo que esta suelte un pequeño suspiro, sube de nuevo y toma suavemente con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja para luego pasar a delinearla con su lengua, Shizuru se siente algo impotente pues Natsuki no suelta sus manos y no la deja hacer mucho, lo único que puede hacer es seguir suspirando mientras su respiración se agita cada vez mas.

Natsuki baja de nuevo llenando su mejilla de besos hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca, se mantuvo en esos labios, que la volvían loca, un rato, jugando con su lengua y delineándolos; mientras tanto situó una de sus piernas entre las de la castaña para comenzar un movimiento de vaivén que logro que esta se excitara cada vez mas y soltara un gemido, suelta por fin sus manos, y Shizuru se abalanza a quitarle las ropas, sin embargo Natsuki la detiene y con una mirada bastante maliciosa y en silencio mueve de nuevo su cabeza a ambos lados y luego con su índice, para situarlo en los labios de la castaña, esta no tiene más opción que aceptar, la morena delinea con su dedo suavemente los labios de la castaña, baja en línea recta por su cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa y allí comienza lentamente a abrir uno a uno cada botón, dando un beso en cada espacio libre de tela, levantándola suavemente un poco para quitar del todo aquella camisa que tanto estorbaba, paso a llenar de besos todo el vientre de la castaña, deteniéndose un poco en el ombligo y juagando en el con su lengua, después de unos minutos de jugar con su abdomen y sin dejar aquel movimiento de vaivén que enloquecía Shizuru, paro un momento y paso a quitar los pantalones de la castaña, lo desabrocho lentamente y deposito un beso allí, bajo lentamente la cremallera haciendo que Shizuru soltara de nuevo otro suspiro bastante largo, bajo los pantalones lentamente cerciorándose de que Shizuru pudiera sentir las yemas de sus dedos bajando por sus piernas, quito por completo el pantalón y lo lanzo a un lado de la cama, tomo una de las piernas y subió por esta con pequeños besos hasta llegar al sexo de la castaña, cubierto aun por una fina lencería, y depositando un pequeño beso allí, esto hizo que Shizuru se aferrara fuertemente al tendido y soltara otro gemido y arqueara su espalda.

_Shizuru: me parece un poco injusto que no pueda hacer nada… y más injusto aun que tú sigas perfectamente vestida…_

Natsuki descarga completamente su cuerpo sobre el de Shizuru y acercándose lentamente hasta su oído le susurra. _ y piensas hacer algo al respecto?…_

En un solo movimiento la castaña logra ponerse arriba y levantándose hasta quedar de rodillas sobre su compañera la levanta suavemente y quita el blazer y la blusa que Natsuki lleva, toma su rostro entre las manos y le da un beso, Natsuki la abraza y responde apasionadamente el beso, Shizuru acuesta de nuevo a Natsuki para quitar sus pantalones, una vez libre de ellos, se posa sobre su hermosa morena y esta la abraza por la espalda y se acerca de nuevo a su oído y susurrando le dice. _Bien ya hiciste lo que querías…_ y sin dejar reaccionar a la castaña desabrocha su sostén, y volteándose para quedar de nuevo arriba lo retira y comienza a besar el valle entre los senos de su amada Shizuru, pasa luego a uno de ellos succionando fuertemente y pasando su lengua por el pezón firme, mientras juega con sus senos desliza su mano por la cintura y la introduce entre la lencería y llega hasta su clítoris el cual masajea fuerte y con ritmo, el cuerpo de Shizuru se estremece y esta suelta un fuerte gemido, se aferra de nuevo al tendido, Natsuki comienza de nuevo con su movimiento de vaivén y Shizuru se estremece cada vez más, pasa sus dedos un poco más abajo y los introduce en la castaña, entrando y saliendo en continuo ritmo, es ahora su palma la que masajea su clítoris… la respiración s de Shizuru se vuelve entrecortada y su cuerpo se estremece fuertemente…

_ Nat… su… ki…_ La castaña estaba al borde del Clímax… _Te… A…mo…_ Natsuki al escuchar esas palabras sube y toma posesión de los labios de Shizuru, la besa rápido, con pasión, como si nunca la quisiera dejar de besar, puede sentir como el cuerpo de la castaña se estremece debajo del suyo, el movimiento se vuelve más intenso, la espalda de Shizuru se arquea, y se apodera de ella un intenso orgasmo que inunda todos sus sentidos; su espalda regresa a su posición normal, y colapsa completamente intentando calmar su respiración, Natsuki pro su parte se hace un poco hacia atrás y se recuesta en el pecho de su amada para escuchar el intenso latido de su corazón.

_Shizuru: Quien diría que pensarías en una forma tan ingeniosa de inaugurar el nuevo cuarto?… ahora solo faltan el salón, con ese cómodo sofá, la oficina, los otros dos cuartos, ah claro y como olvidarme de la cocina…_ Poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Natsuki: Baka!… después de todo sigues siendo la misma Shizuru de siempre… mmmmm…_

_Shizuru: es inevitable eres demasiado sexy… jejeje… Te Amo…_

**

* * *

**

FALSH FORWARD

_Mamá!...Mamá!_

_Natsuki: Que te pasa corazón?_

_Mamá, yo quiero una motocicleta como la que tiene ese niño_ Señalando una pequeña motocicleta eléctrica de juguete similar a una ninja.

_Natsuki: Dile eso a mamá, mira ahí viene._ poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shizuru se acercaba y traía en sus manos dos helados, es interceptada en el camino por una pequeña de ojos verdes, cabello oscuro y tez blanca.

_Mamá?_

_Shizuru: Dime amor?..._

_Mamá, yo quiero una motocicleta como esa._ Señalando de nuevo a aquel pequeño.

_Shizuru: Lo pensare._ Suspirando y mirando al suelo y moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

_Ooookeeeyyy_ algo resignada._ Lo puedes pensar rápido?_ corriendo de nuevo donde Natsuki y montándose en un pequeño Jeep eléctrico de color rosa.

_Natsuki: Gracias_ Recibiendo el helado._ Sabes? Al parecer si es divertido venir al parque, puedes ver y escuchar tantas cosas interesantes, es…_

_Mamá, ya lo pensaste?_

_Natsuki: jajajajaja… Cosas tan interesantes como esa_ esbozando una sonrisa de victoria._ a ver si recuerdo que dijiste en la tienda de juguetes "… es mejor el Jeep rosa, llevemos ese, estoy segura le gustara mas", mmmm tu lo dijiste antes de venir al parque, "en el parque todo es interesante"… jajajajajaja_

_Shizuru: Amor…_ Mirando a la pequeña y pensando un poco_ La quieres de algún color en especifico?_

_No me molestaría que fuera negra… Gracias mamá?_ Pone cara de niña buena esboza una sonrisa y se va de nuevo a jugar-

_Natsuki: jajajajaja, te lo dije._

_Shizuru: Lo sé_ Con una expresión de resignación.

_Natsuki: Mamá, Mamá! Yo quiero esa motocicleta_ señalando una Ducati amarrilla que pasaba cerca.

_Shizuru: Ummmm, déjame pensarlo… está bien…_

_Natsuki: Vaya de haber sabido que era tan fácil pediría más cosas._ Mirando a Shizuru fijamente y acercándose a su rostro.

_Shizuru: Es difícil negarle algo a esos hermosos ojos verdes_ Dándole un beso._ Además la motocicleta me trae muchos recuerdos_ Poniendo una cara algo maliciosa.

_Natsuki: BAKA!_ Bastante sonrojada.

_Shizuru: No me decido aun… me divierte ponerte roja o simplemente es que te ves sexy sonrojada_ Dándole otro beso.

_Natsuki: BAKA!... Te Amo…_


End file.
